


Miss Honesty| An Akumanette alt. Chameleon transcript

by Bunnybitz



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Bee holder Aurore, akumanette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnybitz/pseuds/Bunnybitz
Summary: We all watched Chameleon and saw how the Akuma almost got Marinette. But what if it did get to her?Episode like description-Being fed up with Lila and her lies, Marinette is akumatized Into Miss Honesty. With Ladybug missing, Cat Noir retrieves a new bug with a buzz to help out.





	Miss Honesty| An Akumanette alt. Chameleon transcript

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this to where it could kinda fit in with canon because I wanted it to be an alt Chameleon situation. So there is no identity reveal, sorry if you went into this expecting that. The beginning is just a copy and paste of the script from Chameleon, so might want to skip a bit. Around the bathroom scene is where it changes. Then there’s Adrien’s talk with Lila, then it’s completely different.
> 
> Also, check out my tumblr(s) Snowypinkbunnies and Multimousee for art of the designs. Currently sketches are on Multimousee.

Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont

Marinette: Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!

Scene: Miss Bustier’s classroom

Marinette: [sees everyone in the class is sitting next to each other except for Adrien, with an empty seat beside him, much to Marinette's excitement.] How'd you pull this off, Alya? You're the best. I can't believe you got everyone to swap seats so I can sit next to Adrien. Then again it might not be the best idea. It could keep me from paying attention in class, and if I fail it'd be a total disaster because then Adrien and I would never have our own house, the three kids, the hamster named..

(Alya interrupts Marinette)

Alya: Whoa girl, what are you talking about? You're not sitting next to Adrien. Your seat's over there.

Marinette: At the back? Why? What's going on?

Nino: Well since she's got a hearing issue, there's no way she can sit at the back of the class, right? Which means she needed a place up in the front.

Alya: So to make it work Ivan sat next to Mylène, Nate sat next to Alix, besides she came up with the idea of moving Nino here, so now we get to spend more time together.

Marinette: Who is this "she"?

(Miss Bustier enters the classroom)

 

Miss Bustier: Good morning, students. I'm sure you've all heard by now, but Lila's home from her trip to Achu and she's back in school with us again.

Lila:(enters classroom) Hi everyone.  
Class: Hi Lila.

Lila: Oh, a seat in the front row! You all remembered my hearing issue! You're such sweethearts, all of you. (blows kisses)

Marinette: You have a hearing problem, Lila?

Lila: Yes, I suffer from tinnitus, a constant ringing in my left ear. I'd had it ever since the sound of an airplane engine burst my eardrum on the runaway when I was saving Jagged Stone's lost kitten.  
Marinette: Isn't Jagged Stone's pet a crocodile?

Lila: Now it is, yes. But he had a kitten until he found out he was allergic to it. The best part is, since you're such an excellent student Adrien, you'll be able to help me catch up with all the schoolwork I missed while I was traveling with my parents. Would you do that for me?

Adrien: Sure Lila.

Marinette: Miss Bustier, why do I have to sit in the back now?

Miss Bustier: Do you have any trouble hearing or seeing Marinette?

Marinette: Uh, I...I...

Adrien: My eyesight and hearing are good. I'll sit in the back of the class and you two can sit up front. I don't mind.

Marinette and Lila: No!

(Adrien looks at Marinette and Lila)

Lila: My return is causing so much trouble, maybe I should have just stayed on the other side of the world. If Marinette has an issue too, then I should be the one to go and sit in the back. It's okay.

(The class gasps then looks at Marinette with an angry expression.)

Marinette: I don't actually have any trouble seeing or hearing. I mean...

Miss Bustier: Good so there's no problem then. You sit here Lila, Adrien you stay where you are and Marinette you sit in the back row.

(Marinette and Lila go and sit in their seats.)

(Lila laughs.)

(Marinette is mad)

///

Scene: Hawk Moth’s Lair  
Hawk Moth: Ah high school, the arena of teenage angst. Where emotions are so intense, the perfect stadium for my dear Akuma. Being separated from your friends, being isolated (Hawk Moth creates an akuma.) Just what devastating anger is made of. Fly away and evilize this angry high school girl.

(The Akuma flies out into Paris.)

Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont

Miss Bustier: Open your books to page 23.

(Marinette calms down just before the akuma reaches her.)

Scene: Hawk Moth's lair

Hawk Moth: Strange, I feel the fury dying down, but the wheels are in motion. It's only a matter of time, be patient now my Akuma.

Scene: School Cafeteria

Sabrina:That's for you, Lila. 

Lila: Thank you, you're so sweet. 

Max: Here's your appetizer, Lila.

Mylène: I've got your main course.

Kim: I'll fetch your dessert.

Lila: I'm sorry I can't carry my own tray. It's almost impossible with this sprained wrist.

Kim: (reaches for a plate between Marinette and Alya) Sorry.

Marinette: Lila's totally lying, she made up that whole tinnitus story just so she could sit next to Adrien, and her sprained wrist's completely bogus, too.

Alya: I don't get it, Marinette. You barely know Lila. Why all the hate?

Marinette: Fine, I'll tell you everything. (drags Alya and Nino to a seperate table away from the others and sits down across from them) You remember Lila when she first came to school right after the summer break? She was only here for one day and then she left on that 'round-the-world trip. Everyone was captivated by her. Something just felt off to me. So I followed her.

Alya and Nino: What?

(Starts flashback)

Lila: Not only did Ladybug save my life, we've become very close friends.

(End of flashback)

Marinette: She lies with every breath.

Nino: Wait, you eavesdropped on Lila and Adrien? That's not cool.

Alya: A good reporter always verifies her sources. Can you prove she doesn't actually know Ladybug?

Marinette: Well I uh I... okay you want proof she's lying? Hey Lila, you forgot your napkin.

(Marinette throws a napkin at Lila and she catches it.)

Marinette: Ha ha, see that? It's obvious she doesn't have a sprained wrist. (Miss Bustier's class gasps and stares at Lila)

Lila: Uh, ow! Once when I was in India, I witnessed someone getting their eye gouged out by the corner of a napkin. If I hadn't caught it, this napkin could've injured Max. I didn't have a choice. Ow!

Max: Lila, you saved my eye! You sacrificed yourself for me.

Lila: Why wouldn't I, Max? You're my friend.  
Sabrina: We'll take you to the nurse's office.

Mylène: Are you proud of yourself?  
Kim: Lila's in even more pain now, all because of you.

Lila: No, no, don't blame Marinette. She was just trying to give me a napkin. Right, Marinette?

(Marinette stomps away angrily)

///

Scene: The Bathroom

Lila: Marinette? Oh, are you crying?

Marinette: No, I'm not!

Lila: I can sense that you don't like me, but I don't understand why. We barely know each other.

(Starts flashback)

Ladybug: Miss Show-Off here was trying to impress you.

(End of flashback)  
Lila: Don't tell me it's because of this new seating arrangement in class! (Marinette glares at Lila) It is! Of course, you're jealous because I'm sitting next to Adrien, because you would've given anything to sit there yourself. You know what? It's really not worth it fighting over a boy. You and I could be friends, and who knows, I might even be able to help you with Adrien.

Marinette: You and I will only be friends the day you stop lying, Lila! (Lila gasps) I can't prove it, but I know for a fact that you don't have tinnitus, that your wrist is just fine, that you don't know Prince Ali because you've never even stepped foot in Achu, and despite what you got Alya to write on her Ladyblog, Ladybug has never saved your life!

Lila: I only tell people what they want to hear.

Marinette: It's called lying!

Lila: There's nothing you can do about it, anyway. People can't resist when they hear what they like to hear. If you don't want to be my friend, fine! But soon you won't have any friends left at all, and trust me, I'll make sure you never get close to Adrien in class or anywhere. You seem a little less dumb than the others so I'll give you one last chance. You're either with me or against me. You don't have to answer right away. I'll give you 'till the end of class today.

(Lila shoves the balled up napkin at Marinette and leaves the bathroom)

Aurore: Gosh, that girl is a total fraud. (Aurore exits one of the bathroom stalls)

Marinette:(screams in surprise) Ah-aaah! Hey Aurore....

Aurore:Don’t worry, I never believed her for a second. I know we don’t talk often, but I’m here if you need a friend.

Marinette: Thank you, Aurore.

Aurore smiled, exiting the bathroom. 

(Marinette enters one of the bathroom stalls)

Marinette: That’s nice of Aurore, but she’ll just threaten Aurore too, and we’ll end up in the same place. I thought Chloé was evil, but Lila really takes the whole cake. She's like a supervillain who doesn't even need a costume.

Tikki: You mustn't let her get to you, Marinette.

Marinette: If I don't manage to expose her lies, she'll ruin my life, Tikki. It doesn’t matter if one person believes me. She'll turn my friends against me, including Adrien. (screams in frustration and punches the side of the stall)

Scene: Hawk Moth's lair  
Hawk Moth: Yes, I can feel it. The anger's about to emerge!

///

Scene: The Bathroom

(Marinette begins to cry)

Tikki: Marinette, look out!

(The Akuma approaches Marinette, flying into the napkin. The butterfly image appeared before her face.)

Hawk Moth: Miss Honesty-

Marinette:No! You can’t get to me! I’m positive! I’m proud! I-I always have a solution to my problems!

Hawk Moth:But how long until you don’t? This girl will always find a way to get to you. If she’s not exposed, it’s only a matter of time until you’re all alone. 

Marinette: Th-That’s not true! I idolize Ladybug and Cat Noir! I don’t want to be a problem for them!

Hawk Moth: They’ve been trying to save this girl, not you. Don’t you think it’s time that you set your rules? No more by the grounds of morality, feeling like you have to be moral and right all the time. For now on, you set your rules. Lying is wrong, what’s so wrong with getting the truth out of people? Lying has destroyed so many things for so many people including people you know. 

Marinette: I.....I....I 

Hawk Moth: Yes! Let the anger engulf you! Don’t fight it.

Marinette: No!......  
(Marinette is transformed into Miss Honesty)

 

///

Scene: The locker room

 

Adrien: Hey, Lila.  
Lila: Adrien, we'll have to figure when you're gonna help me catch up on all the schoolwork I missed. I also heard you play piano, my uncle's the great pianist Chuch Boroughchuck. He wanted to teach me when I was little, but I had to stop playing because of arthritis. But when my wrist gets better, I'd love for you to give me some lessons.

Adrien: Lila, I'm perfectly happy being friends with you, and I'll gladly help you catch with your schoolwork, but please don't lie to me like you did last time with Ladybug.

(Starts flashback)  
Adrien: So I'm guessing you're not a descendant of a superhero, either.

Ladybug: She's more like a super liar.

(End of flashback)

Lila: Ladybug's the liar.

Adrien: I'm not judging you, Lila, but instead of making friends you're going to turn everyone against you. You can tell me if something's bothering you. I can help. But you need to be honest with me.

Lila: Are you trying to be some superhero lecturing me just like Ladybug did? Well thanks, but no thanks. (Lila storms off)

Adrien: I'm still here if you need help catching up with your schoolwork.

(Adrien walks out of the locker room to the stairs, gasping. A tall ring of fire resided on the ground, Miss Honestly floating above it.)

Miss Honesty: (laughs evilly) Admit to me the truth, Alya! What do you really think of me?

Alya:(with panic) I-I love you girl! I promise!

Miss Honesty: Then why don’t you trust I know what I’m talking about! 

(Miss Honesty raised her wand into the air, a ribbon of fire swirling around her, raising her in the air.)

Miss Honesty:Any lie you tell will burn your skin! I’m being nice and not pulling it out of you.

Alya: F-Fine! You just t-tend to jump the gun a bit! Especially when it comes to Adrien....I’m hesitant to trust you because you don’t know what you’re talking about most of the time..

Miss Honesty: I appreciate your honestly. Now stay in your ring of Fire!

Adrien: Oh no....Marinette’s been akumatized....She’s so positive, I never thought I’d see this happen. We have to save her. 

[Transformation Sequence]  
Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)

Cat Noir: Now that I’m here to light up the room, you can fan your flames Sparkette.

Miss Honesty: So what you’re saying is you want some fire too. That can be arranged! (A ribbon of fire is thrown towards Cat Noir, who dodges.) 

Cat Noir: You totally misunderstood my words! No flames needed with my light! Until Ladybug gets here, you’ll have to face the puns. 

(Cat Noir and Miss Honesty engage in combat. Cat Noir is thrown into the wall, and Misa Honestly aims her wand at him.)

Aurore: Marinette! I see you’ve totally found a new look.

Miss Honesty:(turns her head to look at Aurore.) Aurore! Hello darling how are you? You always tell it as it is. So I don’t need to use my Truth on you. 

Aurore: Exactly. I’m also here for you, like I promised. Unlike Alya or Cat Noir. Speaking of which, he’s getting away.

(Miss Honesty looks around to see Cat Noir escaping through top of the corridor.)

Miss Honesty: Thank you Aurore! (Starts after him, but stops once Aurore starts speaking again.)

Aurore: Lila will likely try to pull her little stunts to go against you. You should find her first, then get Cat Noir and Ladybug.

Miss Honesty: Not a bad idea. Not only superheroes have side kicks Cat Noir! (Miss Honestly is engulfed in flames, and disappears.)

///

Scene: Streets not far from the outsides of the school.

Cat Noir: Who does that girl think she is? She totally could have stopped me from getting away!.....But I wouldn’t have been able to get away without her distracting Miss Honesty.....she did wait to say anything till I was in a clear spot of getting away....was she....was she trying to help me?

Tikki: Cat Noir!

Cat Noir: Gah! Ladybug’s kwami? Where’s Ladybug?

Tikki: Cat Noir, Ladybug has lost her miraculous! She’s currently doing what she can to find it but you don’t have time to wait for her.

Cat Noir: What?! But what will I do about the Akuma?!

Tikki: Once you break the object you have to capture it in your hands. I’m not supposed to, but in extreme circumstances I can purify the akuma. But you’re not going to fight this villain on your own! You need to go to Master Fu and choose and ally!

Cat Noir: M-Me? But I’ve never given out a miraculous before! And I’ve never fought without her! Not for the whole time anyways!

Tikki: You don’t have a choice Cat Noir. You need to hurry!

Cat Noir: (sighs) Alright.

///

Scene: Fu’s massage shop.

(Adrien enters, Tikki and Plagg floating next to him.)

Master Fu: (gasps) Tikki? Why are you with Adrien. Where is Ladybug?

Adrien: She lost her miraculous. My good friend Marinette has been akumatized and I want to save her as quickly as possible. But I can’t do it alone.

Master Fu:(gasps again. Master Fu opens the gramophone to reveal the Miraculous jewelry box and places the box between him and Adrien.) Adrien Agreste. Choose an ally you can trust to fight alongside you on this mission. When the mission is over, you will return the miraculous to me. 

Adrien:(Nods, then hovers his hand over the box.) (thinking) Alya is trapped in fire and she wouldn’t be ideal for this mission anyways, the Akuma has taken her off guard. Nino just doesn’t seem right either, he’s not good with facing lies. Chloe definitely not, Marinette is probably attacking her by now.) (His hand stops over the bee. The image of Aurore flashes into his head. He picks up the bee.)

Master Fu: Do you have someone in mind, Adrien?

Adrien: (holds out the bee miraculous in front of him.) I know just the person.

///

Scene: School corridor. Aurore is sitting against a back wall, listening to the screams and crackling of the fire.

Aurore:(Aloud to herself) Hurry Cat Noir....What is taking so long? I hope she hasn’t gotten you yet...

Cat Noir: Oh most certainly not. You know, I was mad at your move earlier but I realize what you were doing now. Freeing me while still keeping her trust so she didn’t catch that it was a distraction.

Aurore: Very smart kitty cat. I’m not very close with her but...I really do love Marinette. I hope we can become closer friends. Please save her. Where is Ladybug?

Cat Noir: Ladybug had to take a rein-check. Aka, she lost her Miraculous. Paris’ favorite bug will be back soon but for now, think you could /bee/ a purrfect replacement /combpanion?/ (Holds out the bee miraculous.) Aurore Beauréal. This is the miraculous of the bee. You put it on, get all decked up in black and golden stripes, we save Marinette, then the miraculous is back in my claws. Can you follow that plan?

(Aurore nods, taking the box, opening it. A yellow ball of light flies around her and pollen appears.)

Pollen: Hello my princess. Pollen, Buzz on are the words you must say.

Aurore:[Puts the hair-comb in her hair] Time to be a fabulous princess, because I’m no evil queen.

[Transformation Sequence]  
Aurore: Pollen, buzz on! (Aurore transforms into Sunny Bee.)

Cat Noir: You look bright as a bee, uh...

Sunny Bee: Sunny Bee. No time for charm let’s save Marinette!

///

Scene: Miss Bustier’s classroom. There are several ceiling high rings of fire engulfing various classmates. Lila is hanging in a flame cage in the front of the classroom. Chloe is currently tied up in Miss Honesty’s flame wand.

Miss Honesty: Next one’s up! Come on Lila! I’m giving you a chance to expose yourself for the liar you are! I’ll burn everyone here to a crisp if I have to to get you to admit the truth!

Lila: No Marinette! See you think you’re the good guy, but you’re /not/ the good guy! They’re all innocent! Let them go! You’re just jealous!

Miss Honesty: Admit that you’ve never met Prince Ali! That Ladybug never saves your life! That you don’t know Jagged Stone! That your sprained wrist and tinnitus are both a total joke!

Chloe: Honestly I could care less about this right now. That Lila is a total liar. She’s not going to care that you’re threatening everyone because she’s a selfish brat.

Miss Honesty: Takes one to know one! (Releases Chloe.) I appreciate your honesty. Stay to the side.

Chloe: I don’t need your permission. (Chloe is suddenly grabbed by Sunny Bee’s spinning top and gently flung to the wall.)

Sunny Bee: What about mine?

Chloe: Ladybug gave /my/ miraculous to someone else!? This is ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!

Cat Noir: It wasn’t her this time Chlo.

Miss Honesty: (Her eyes scan Sunny Bee and Cat Noir, who are standing next to each other in a defensive position.) Just because you got a replacement partner doesn’t mean you can defeat me! Now Cat Noir, tell me the truth about your identity! (Miss Honesty sends a ribbon of fire at Cat Noir, who dodges, and continues to do so when more are sent.)

Sunny Bee: Your not curious about the new girl? A shame. (Sunny Bee and Miss Honestly engage in combat, Cat Noir joining them.)

Cat Noir: I really wish we had Ladybug and her Lucky Charm about now!

Miss Honesty: The Truth is the only luck you’ll need! (Sends more ribbons of fire at the two, who dodge.)

Sunny Bee: Well for now, we’ll have to make to without a magical object of creation and luck. Maybe just something normal. (Sunny Bee, hops over to Lila, wrapping her spinning top around one of the bars.)

Miss Honesty: You touch it and you lie, I’ll burn you! 

Sunny Bee: You seem to not understand that I Sunny Bee am hotter than fire and shine brighter than the light of the sun. I don’t appreciate those standing in my way of being the brightest.

Miss Honesty: Wow Cat Noir, got a female you to help you out or what?

Cat Noir: (Looks at Sunny Bee, who is now behind Miss Honesty, makes a ‘talk’ motion with her hands.) Look Flame Princess, you want Honesty so how about we just talk? You’re Marinette, an amazingly sweet and honest girl! You’re under the control of Hawk Moth, who is doing nothing but lying to you! You think he can help, but he can’t! 

Miss Honesty: It’s hard to believe that when this could rule the justice finally needed that our heroes could never give because they were too busy trying to be the good guys! Justice isn’t always served by being good!

Cat Noir: I know you want to believe that, but you shouldn’t! Justice always finds its way in the end. Doing this to Lila doesn’t make you any better than her!

Miss Honesty: Well at least we’re on the same level, huh? (Charges at Cat Noir, then looks up.) Where did Sunny Bee go? Tell me! (Catches Cat Noir in a ribbon of fire.) 

Cat Noir: She’s behind you.

Sunny Bee: Venom!

(Miss Honesty turns her head, only to be struck by venom on her arm. Cat Noir grabs the wand, Him and Sunny Bee quickly making it out of the room.)

Hawk Moth:(from his lair) No!!!

///

Scene: Streets outside the school.

(Cat Noir breaks the wand, and the Akuma flies out. Sunny Bee quickly captures it in her hands.)

Sunny Bee: Well, What now?

Cat Noir: We get to Ladybug’s kwami, who can purify the Akuma. But I don’t think she can do the ‘miraculous ladybug!’ Thing Ladybug does.

Ladybug: Well it’s good you have someone who can.

(Sunny Bee and Cat Noir gasp in joy.)

Cat Noir: Ladybug! You found your miraculous!

Ladybug: Just in time too. Guess I really can be a clutz sometimes. It’s  
unbee-lievable that you replaced me with a bee my kitty.

Cat Noir: I could never replace you M’lady, now get that lucky charm of yours so we can fix all the flames.

Ladybug:(nods) Lucky Charm! (Ladybug’s lucky Charm power grants her an umbrella.) 

Sunny Bee: Skies will clear my darling Ladybug! Now I need to hurry back so I can fi-uh-uh just capture the akuma.

Ladybug:(Looks at the umbrella, then back at Sunny Bee. She smiles.)No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases it, and turns it into a normal butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. Hey uh, it was Marinette Dupain Cheng that got akumatized. Lila has definitely frustrated me too. She just needs the right friends to help her through it, to make sure the evil doesn’t corrupt her again. (Ladybug looks back at the umbrella again, then back at Sunny Bee.) And I trust she’ll find them.

(Sunny Bee smiles.)

Ladybug: Miraculous Ladybug! (Ladybug throws the umbrella into the air, and it explodes into a blast of energy. The miraculous cure spreads around, curing all the fire.)

Ladybug: Not reveal your identity to me, so I better bug out. (Ladybug waves, swinging off.)

///

Scene: School corridor. Marinette is sitting on a bench against the wall, watching Lila talk to the class about her experience of being held captive by an Akuma victim.)

Marinette:(sighs) I’m so sorry Tikki....I never thought I would let that happen to me....

Tikki: It’s alright Marinette, don’t blame yourself. You’re only human. What’s important is that you move past these troubles in your life, and allow them to make you stronger!

Marinette: Thanks, Tikki. (Sees Aurore approaching.) Hey Aurore!

Aurore: (Makes her way over to Marinette.) Yes Marinette?

Marinette: Would you happen to be after school today?

Aurore: M-Me? I thought you would want to hang with your friend Alya.

Marinette: I love Alya, I really do. But trying to push onto something only gets you into unneeded trouble. No problem in opening up my friend circle. Especially with someone who already cares so much for me, even if we hardly know each other.

Aurore: Of course I am darling.

(The end card shows Cat Noir and Sunny Bee fist bumping, along with Marinette and Aurore enjoying a macaroon together in the front.)

END.  
///


End file.
